


My Eyes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Not Quite Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	My Eyes

**My Eyes**

“I think he loved me,” Harry said almost to himself as he sat staring into the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

“What? What do you mean he loved _you_? You said he loved your mother,” Ginny replied with a start. “How could he love you? It doesn’t make any sense, Harry.”

“No, Ginny, what doesn’t make any sense is that he would have protected me for all these years only because he loved her. She’s dead.”

“Stop it.”

“He wanted to look into my eyes, you know, _my_ eyes.”

“Harry, he didn’t love you.”

“In his way, he did.” 


End file.
